best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Bring Me to Life" by Evanscence
"Bring Me to Life" is a song by the rock band Evanescence. From their album Fallen, it's their most successful song to date, ranking in at #5 on Billboard. According to Lee, "Bring Me to Life" has several meanings and inspirations; its subjects are an incident in a restaurant, open-mindedness, and waking up to the things which are missing in the protagonist's life. Lyrics 1: Amy Lee How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb, without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home Amy Lee & Paul McCoy Wake me up, Wake me up inside I can't wake up ,Wake me up inside Save me, Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up, Bid my blood to run I can't wake up, Before I come undone Save me, Save me from the nothing I've become 2: Amy Lee Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life Amy Lee & Paul McCoy Wake me up, Wake me up inside I can't wake up, Wake me up inside Save me, Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up, Bid my blood to run I can't wake up, Before I come undone Save me, Save me from the nothing I've become Amy Lee & Paul McCoy Bring me to life I've been livin' a lie, there's nothing inside Bring me to life Frozen inside, without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life Among the dead 3: Amy Lee & Paul McCoy All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems Got to open my eyes to everything! Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more! Bring me to life! Amy Lee & Paul McCoy Wake me up, Wake me up inside I can't wake up, Wake me up inside Save me, Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up, Bid my blood to run I can't wake up, Before I come undone Save me, Save me from the nothing I've become Amy Lee & Paul McCoy Bring me to life I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside Bring me to life Why It Rocks #Amy Lee has a fantastic voice, she really puts a lot of passion here. #Amy Lee manages to hit those high notes near the finale verse. #The song is extremely deep and meaningful. #The song is rock rap done right. #The opening riff will get stuck in your head (in a good way). #Like "All Star" and "TiK ToK", it became a meme. The Only Bad Quality # The Kidz Bop cover was absolute trash. Music Video Category:2000s Category:Rock Category:Internet memes Category:Nu Metal Category:Rap rock Category:Evanscence songs Category:Sad songs